Jack and Phantom bonding
by Snowleopard0
Summary: So lets say Jack created a machine that puts ghosts into their worst nightmares. Let's just say that Danny was his test dummy. (bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Fenton was a man of many things. He was a proud ghost hunter, an entrepreneur, and most importantly a father. His inventions were brilliant, almost out of their time. All of them aimed at his unique profession, ghost hunting. Some disagree about ghosts existence, but if you lived in Amity Park you'd be singing a different tune. Ever since the ghost portal opened, there has been ghost attacks everywhere. The most famous of these ectoscums was Inviso-Bill, aka Danny Phantom. As a ghost hunter Jack hated him, and others disagreed deeming the spook was a hero. Jack never thought he'd view the young ghost as a hero, until one Monday evening about a week ago.  
~~~ 1 week ago Jack POV  
I had just finished my new anti-ghost weapon. I call it the Fenton horror machine (bad at names, forgive me). It will suck a ghost into its worst nightmare, leaving it completely vulnerable. I didn't know how long it would last, but I guess about 10 minutes. I was on my way upstairs, when there was a crash in the lab. I turn around and see the ghost boy leaning against the wall. I stopped just out of sight so I can watch the fight.  
"You idiot boy. You're even worse than your father!" I recognized him as the same ghost that attacked me and my family at my college reunion.  
"At least my dad has a family, and isn't a fruitloop that needs a cat." Phantom growled as he charged at the older ghost. The Wisconsin ghost grabbed Phantom's arm and threw him into a wall.  
"Please, your mother doesn't deserve to put up with that oaf you call a father." The Wisconsin ghost approached Phantom. He knelt in front of him. "We could have been great together. Imagine all the things I could have taught you. Daniel, there is only 3 of our species, let me teach you."  
Phantom grabbed the Fenton Gauntlets and punched the other ghost out of the way.  
"You tried to kill my dad. Then you made me fight with my sister. And then you cloned me, and tried to kill her too! I will never become an evil fruitloop like you." Phantom yelled and punched the Wisconsin ghost into the ghost zone. He ripped off his glove and put his hand onto lock. The portal doors slammed shut.  
"Portal is now locked." The computerized voice said. Phantom sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Freeze!" I yell and aim my new weapon at him. He jumps and throws his hands up.  
"It's not what it looks like." He tries.  
"What are you doing here?"I lowered the gun, because for some reason I felt the gun was unnecessary.  
"Sending a fruitloop home." He tried.  
"Why is he after you?" I asked him.  
"He's a seriously one crazed up fruitloop, who wants me as an evil side kick." He shrugged.  
The gun went off and ricocheted off the floor, and hit him square in the chest. His eyes got big as he fell to his knees. "No... Please, tell me this isn't real." Tears fell from his eyes as he stared blankly ahead. I made a note of the tears produced, but I felt bad for doing this to him. "I beat you, you can't be here. You can't have killed them, it's impossible!" Phantom got up and reached his hand out like he was begging for something. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I couldn't protect you."  
He turned towards me and hugged me. I flinched, but let him. The weapon took away his powers, so he was harmless. He sobbed into my arms, and my fatherly instincts told me to comfort him.  
"Shhh, it's okay." I rub his back.  
"It's all my fault they died." He cried, and then screamed. "I want my family back!"  
"It's not your fault. It's okay, you'll be okay." I hold him gently. He looks like a little kid. He couldn't have been over 14 when he died.  
"I became him," He spat out the him like venom. "and killed the only people who loved me. How can I be a hero, if I can't even protect the ones I love the most?" He stared up at me with blank red shot eyes.  
"Hush, it isn't real." I say in the best comforting way I could. He rubbed his eyes, and then went back to hugging me.  
"Clockwork! He can save them! He did it last time!" Phantom jumped up and raced for the portal.  
"I am sorry for this Phantom." I say pulling out a thermos. He turns around with a crazy grin on his tear streaked face. Before he can say anything I suck him into the thermos.  
~~~ Later  
About an hour after capturing Phantom, I think the drug has worn off. I sneak into the lab, because Maddie would flip if she knew I went soft. I uncap the thermos and aim it at the examination table. I press release and Phantom tumbles out. He lands with is back on the table, and the anti-ecto cuffs hold him. He blinks in a dazed and dizzy way.  
"W-where am I?" Phantom asks, and yawns.  
"You don't remember?" I press him.  
"Would I ask if I did?" His sarcasm rolled out. I just stood there and stared at him. "Right, I'm kind of in a predicament aren't I?"  
"Maybe, depends on what if I want to let you go. So convince me." I pull up a chair and sit next to him. "Start talking."  
"So you're going to listen to me?" Phantom asks. I nod at him, which causes him to grin. "Okay first off I am not a bad guy. If I was I would have joined this fruitloop who wants me as an evil apprentice. Or I would go on a rampage destroying everything. I don't really remember what happened when I stole things, but my friends said this ringmaster was using a ghost controlly thingy... Away he commanded me to do things for him, until he asked me to attack my friend. After that I broke out of the spell and took his butt to jail."  
"What about the mayor?" I ask. I kind of believed his story, but he needs evidence.  
"Oh this one is harder to explain. And I didn't mean to shoot you, I thought you were over shadowed. Any way I am a criminal in the ghost zone. The rule I broke was that I was trying to find something from Earth that was thrown in there, and I wore headphones. There is a rule about not having anything from the real world in the ghost zone." He began.  
"That's stupid, and who ever put you in jail has stupid laws." I interrupt.  
"I know right?! Anyway my sentence was 1, 000 years. And no way would I stay away from home for a thousand years. So I started a prison riot, and everyone escaped. Time passed and I forgot about Walker and his grudge against me. After he caught everyone except for me, he created this plan. A very good one if I do say so myself. He overshadowed the mayor, and made everyone against me. It worked very well if I might add. Took me months to regain my reputation back." Well that explained why the mayor's eyes were red. We sat in awkward silence for a bit.  
"You don't believe me, do you?" He asks after a while.  
"Well, your story seems a little convenient. If you had proof that would be better." I shrugged.  
"In my pocket there should be your Fenton phones. Ask for Goth One code 7256. Say your name and Goth One will tell you what happened to her during the circus. She is very honest, and will probably yell at you." He points at his belt pocket. I reluctantly reach in and grab the Fenton phones.  
"Goth One code 7256 Jack Fenton."  
"Oh no, is Danny in trouble?" The girl asks frantically.  
"Techno one to Goth one. It's code 7256. Clueless one wants him to hear about Circus Gothica." Someone else says.  
"WHY AM I ALWAYS CLUELESS ONE?!" Phantom yelled at the phone.  
"Tell him Goth One." Techno one laughs.  
"Shut up! Okay so code 7256. Phantom started acting funny the day Circus Gothica rolled into town. He began saying things like 'release your dark side at circus gothica.' Then he would do something completely out of character. He even locked a teacher into a closet. I went to circus Gothica to talk to him. There was this ringmaster named Freakshow. Freakshow told Phantom to kill me, and Phantom started getting his free will back. After I was pushed off a moving train he broke the sphere and dove after me. He was really upset for all the things he had to do, and I don't think he got over it. Goth one to Techno one and clueless one, ectopus spotted at pier. I'm about to engage. Goth one out."  
"Techno One to Clueless one. Are you alright, or do I need to save you?"  
"That's it my name will be Ghostboy one from now on. Ghostboy one to Techno one code 12."  
"Roger that, Techno one out." Then there was static. Phantom grinned at me.  
"Don't worry about him showing up, he thinks I'm at a hospital." I nod at him, and grab a notebook.  
"If you answer a few questions honestly I will let you go." I say, against my better judgment. He nods in agreement. "How did you die?"  
"I electrocuted myself in my parents lab about a year ago." He flinched.  
"Do your parents know?" I ask as I write down the answer.  
"No, I never had the guts to tell them 'Hey mom and dad, I didn't run away, I died! You killed me, but I am totally okay with it.'" He responds.  
"Oh... What is you obsession?" I asks, and he glares at me.  
"Did you seriously just ask me what my obsession is? I feel as though I got kicked in the gut! Never ask that of a ghost, they might try to kill you."  
"I didn't know that." I write that down.  
"It's okay, I am a lot nicer than most ghosts. My obsession is to protect." He gives a half smile.  
"Certain people or Anybody?"  
"Anybody who needs it." We sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Sooooo... Ever been in the ghost zone?" He asks out of nowhere.  
"No, too dangerous." I shrug at him.  
"Really?! You spent like 10 years working on this portal, and you haven't even been inside?!" Phantom gasped at me.  
"Well..."  
"Hey if you're ever not busy, and I have time I could take you on a tour." He grinned. He reminds me of my son when he smiles like that. "You know if you like hanging out with dead teenagers."  
"Why should I?" I ask.  
"Well, it was just an idea. You know, since you are the first one to open a portal, and you haven't explored it. Plus I know my way to a few places, just to the coolest ghosts you may ever meet. My friend Dora is a dragon. No joke, she can totes turn into a dragon. And my other friend Clockwork is the ghost of time, who is watching the most dangerous thing of existence for me." He rambles on.  
"What's the most dangerous thing?" I ask him. He pales at the question.  
"Clockwork told me not to talk about him much. It brings back painful memories." He stares up at the ceiling.  
"Do you want out?"  
"Yes please." He looks at me pleading.  
"Answer the question." I glare down at him.  
"Clever, I don't like it. But if you insist, it's a long sad story. Are you sure?" He asks. I nod at him.  
"There once was a boy named Danny. He had a great family, but not so great grades. He was really busy all the time, because he hunted ghosts. He had kept it a secret, but he couldn't explain why his grades were bad. So he cheated on this test, and this test was really important. His teacher caught him, and told his family to meet him at a restaurant. His two best friends who knew his secret showed up. This is where it gets sad, still want me to continue?" He asked again. I nod again.  
"The restaurant exploded killing everyone except for Danny. Danny lost everyone he ever loved that night. He was sent to his arch enemy Vlad. Vlad tried to understand him, he truly did try. But it was too late, and Danny was killed. Danny's ghost came back as the most evil ghost in the history of ghosts. Danny went on a killing spree for ten years. He changed his name to Dan, it sounded more evil. And to save the future Danny had to die before the explosion. So this is where I come in. You see, Danny didn't have to die to save the future. I went to the future, and fought off Dan. I failed, and he came to the present and tried to kill his family so his fate would be inevitable. Little did he know, I learned a new trick and defeated him. I trapped him in a thermos and gave him to Clockwork." He smirked.  
"That was sad."  
"I told you it was long and sad." He shrugged.  
"What was Danny's last name?" I ask. Phantom bit his lip.  
"It was Danny Fenton. He became the world's deadliest ghost."  
"But I-we... Does he know?" I ask dumbfounded by this information.  
"Clockwork erased all your memories, but I don't know about Danny." He bit his lip again. I release him from the table. He sits up on the table. His back pops loudly.  
"That's for saving Danny, and my family." I say, and look away.  
"I'm just glad I made it on time." He smiled warm hearted at me.  
"I've always wondered something about you." I start.  
"I have too. Why does my left hand have a circle scar on it?" He rips of his glove and shows me a circular scar. I chuckle a little bit.  
"I was wondering what level of ghost you were."  
"Oh I know this! The guys and white yelled at me the other day, and I have been promoted. Good bye level 9 hello to S level." He wiggles his eyebrows.  
"Level S? What made them change your level to extremely dangerous." I ask.  
"I sort of used my ghostly wail on the fruitloop, and they saw." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You want to know something?" I shrug. "If you just asked me for information I would have told you. Shooting at me just made me reluctant to talk. Hey we could have been friends sooner." He gave a half smile.  
"We are not friends. You are just a ghost, and I let you because I'm getting soft." I grumble. His smile drops and he looked hurt.  
"Oh... I will leave you then. After all I'm just post-human conscious protoplasm." He repeated what I've been yelling at him for a year. I felt guilty, guilty over what I said to a ghost. Woe the irony.  
"Was that a ploy to make me feel guilty?" I ask.  
"Maybe... Did it work?" He grinned and floated on his back.  
"Yes."  
"How can feel guilty if you have no emotions? Humans can't feel anything but rage."  
I glare at him, and he gives an expression of shock.  
"I'm writing this down. The ghost scientific committee would love this. Humans can feel emotions too."  
He pretends to write something down. "Just seeing if you like how it feels. It's not fun being discriminated against based on species."  
"Okay I get it. I shouldn't have said those things to you." I grumble.  
"Apology accepted. Okay grab your pen, I am going to give you the ins and outs of ghosts. But first do you have any food?" He sits on the examination table. I look through a desk and find a granola bar.  
"Will this work?"  
"Can you eat it?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes, it will work." He grins and I toss him the bar. He quickly opens it and takes a bite. "Ewww Raisins. Oh well, still better than my friend's tofu burgers."  
"Can ghosts even eat?"  
"Only the granola bar will know for sure." He laughs a little. "Yes we can eat. Well I can eat, not all ghosts are the same." I write that down. "Ghost information from a ghost part one, The stereotypes. One, all ghost are evil. Well only the bad ghosts make it out to the real world, so we only see the evil ones. Two, ghosts don't feel pain. Who ever made that one up isn't a ghost and wouldn't know. Of course we feel pain, and we don't like it. Three, ghosts have no emotions..."  
~~~ (Danny explains blah blah blah)  
"And that's everything I know about ghosts." Danny grinned and stood up.  
"Wow." I said as I looked through the 13 pages filled front to back with notes.  
"Oh wait! I have a map of the ghost zone if you want to copy it." He pat himself looking for the right pocket. He grins and pulls out a tightly folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and hands me the map. It was surprisingly detailed. "I copied it from the infimap." He caught me looking at the craftsmanship.  
"Are you busy?"  
"If I was do you think I'd still be here? I could have escaped the second I hit that table." He winked.  
"Why didn't you?" I ask. He shrugged it off.  
"I was curious to see what you would do if you caught me. I was pleasantly surprised. Now why did you ask me if I was busy?" He smirked.  
"I want to go in the Ghost Zone, and you know your way around." I say.  
"Really? Tonight?" He raised an eyebrow. I nod, and hope that I am not making a huge mistake.

To be continued later.  
As always Favorite follow and review.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I am so sorry :( Due to personal disinterest, and lack of time I am discontinuing this story. Please send me hate mail so I can wallow in the fact I failed you all. It's just that school takes up my day completely (7:45 - 4pm) then homework from all my AP classes (4pm- whenever I pass out or finish). I will try to continue some of my other stories, but we will see. I am sorry that I'm such a fail ;-;

If you want to adopt this story message me and just take it.


End file.
